Windows are your view to the world and window treatments add aesthetic appeal to your windows and your rooms. Many windows are covered with louvered shutters which can be adjusted to various angles to allow varying amounts of light to enter or fully closed for privacy. Louver doors are also commonly used as a regular entrance door—frequently in conjunction with a screen door—to allow fresh air to circulate. Although most individuals don't realize it, maintaining good air flow in a home affords more benefits than a refreshing breeze as the indoor quality in homes across the country is more that just comfort related issue, it is a health issue.
Government agencies have reported that 44 million homes in the U.S. have dust mite allergens. This can aggravate existing allergies, or possibly cause them, and contribute to asthma, one of the most common chronic childhood diseases in the U.S. today.
Louver doors are also extensively used for closets and storage spaces because they allow air to circulate which helps to prevent development of mildew and mold—a common problem for small, enclosed areas.
Louver doors and windows are not without drawbacks, however, and cleaning them can be difficult and time consuming. Painting the louvers is an even bigger problem as each individual louver must be cleaned and sanded before applying paint.
The louvers can be cleaned fairly easily using a vacuum cleaner and soft brush attachment but the sanding has to be accomplished the old fashion way—with sandpaper. As can be envisioned, this is a tedious and time-consuming task.